Bungaku Sayang
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Seseorang yang mampu mengubah seluruh apa yang ada pada dirinya hingga berbalik 180 derajat. Apa yang ia alami sebenarnya? Pertama kali membuat cerita dengan pair SaiIno.


**A/N:**

Cerita SaiIno saya yang pertama

Dibuat karena mendadak mengalami kebuntuan gagasan di ff mc NaruHina saya

Silakan tuliskan komentar, boleh lewat PM atau di kolom review

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Semua karakter yang dipakai diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya

* * *

 **Bungaku Sayang**

 **.**

 **oleh:**

ForgetMeNot09

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hei_ , siapa namamu?"

Ia hanya terdiam. Menatap takjub pada sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya. Pandangan datar, tanpa ada emosi apa pun padanya. Iris sekelam jelaga merunut tatapan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut panjang yang tergerai indah, menutupi sebelah matanya di bagian kanan. Membuat ia berpikir,

 _'memangnya dia tidak pusing, melihat hanya dengan sebelah mata? Atau jangan-jangan mata kanannya memang tidak bisa melihat? Atau ada luka bakar? Atau ,"_

" _Hei_ ," si gadis pirang kembali menyapanya. Kali ini dalam bahana yang lebih lantang dari yang pertama. Ditambah dengan lambaian tangan gemulai tepat di depan wajah.

Saat itulah, ia kembali terpana. Pandangannya fokus pada kuku bercat ungu gelap yang menjadi hiasan jemari lentik sang gadis. Lagi, ia berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri,

 _'jelek sekali! Seperti kuku drakula! Apa tidak ada warna lain yang lebih bagus? Merah muda misalnya?'_

 ** _Puk!_**

Tepukan pelan di kedua bahu membuat kesadarannya kembali. Ia dikejutkan oleh napas hangat yang terasa begitu dekat. Manik hitamnya membelalak, binar terkejut jelas terpampang. Diikuti dengan gerakan alis yang meninggi.

Refleks, ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa inci. Mencipta jarak aman bagi jantungnya untuk kembali berdetak normal pasca mendapat serangan dadakan. Bulat matanya perlahan memudar, terpusat pada sepasang bongkahan bulat di jarak pandangnya. Ia menelengkan kepala, dahinya terkernyit dan ia bergumam,

"besar. Seperti bola."

" _Huh?_ Kau bilang apa?"

Ia mendongak lalu menggeleng. Tanpa sadar sepuh merah telah merentang seluas wajah pucatnya. Lalu kepala itu menunduk, bertemu tatap dengan pinggang ramping berbalut lembaran putih gading dari gaun satin yang gadis itu kenakan. Melantas pada jenjang kaki yang terbuka karena gaun itu hanya terhenti beberapa senti di atas lutut.

 _'Whoaaa ... dia benar-benar seksi,'_ pikirnya.

" _Huft_... kamu ini," ujaran gadis itu membuatnya tersentak. Ia mendongak, mendapati ekspresi gadis itu begitu menggemaskan, pipi menggembung dan bibir yang terkerucut. Diiringi tiupan kesal yang membuat poni gadis itu melayang sejenak.

Mendadak jantungnya melewatkan sekian detakan, jika boleh dikatakan. Pemandangan ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Tak pernah sekali pun ia temukan sebelum hari ini meski banyak gadis berkeliaran dalam kehidupannya.

Perlahan angin berhembus, menambah suasana dramatis yang mempercantik figur sang gadis. Sepoi yang mengalun lembut, membelai helaian pirang dan mencipta tarian yang menawan, semakin membuatnya terpaku. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, giginya bergemeretak demi menahan perasaan yang tengah meluap. Sebab jika ia lepas begitu saja, bisa dipastikan rona merah akan kembali mewarnai wajahnya.

Ia terkesiap, napasnya tercekat, kala kecantikan sang gadis semakin mendekat. Menyisakan jengkal tak seberapa hingga pipi keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Begitu dekat.

Terlalu dekat.

Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma _sandalwood_ yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Tak dapat ia elak lagi, panas menjalari tiap butir sel tubuhnya, terus naik hingga mencapai puncak kepala.

"SIAPA NAMAMUUUUU?"

Spontan ia menepikan telinga dan menutupnya rapat. Sesaat sadar, gadis pirang justru menertawakan kekonyolannya. Hal yang wajar jika emosinya mendadak meluap dan ia marah. Namun nyatanya ia terdiam.

Bukan sebab ia tak marah, hanya saja, semua umpatan yang telah terkumpul tiba-tiba terhenti di ujung lidah. Kelu dan lumpuh dalam satu jeda.

Ia dibuat terpesona.

Lagi,

oleh keunikan gadis menyebalkan di hadapannya. Tawa yang renyah dan lepas seolah tanpa beban itulah yang berani mencabut seluruh perasaan campur aduk. Yang lancang membuatnya kembali terlihat konyol. Karena binar di mata kelamnya kini kembali menyala. Karena emosi yang nyaris tak lagi ia miliki, kini kembali muncul dan naik turun. Karena senyum di bibirnya yang semula berhias kepalsuan, kini sarat makna dan ekspresif. Semua hanya satu sebab, ialah gadis pirang yang saat ini sedang menatap jenaka padanya.

Ia mengangguk perlahan.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik bebas, sebaris lengkungan bertengger membuat sepasang matanya nyaris tertutup.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kurusnya.

"Sai."

Dan giliran gadis itu yang dibuat merona hebat karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
